Seventeen Forever
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan and Gwen have had feelings for each other for a while, but only now have they decided to show it. The first kiss between them was exciting, breathtaking. They knew they couldn't keep doing it, but it was okay for one night. Based off first DxG kiss


A/N: I was listening to this song the other day and it reminded me SOOO much of the first DxG kiss! I had to write about it =]

* * *

**Seventeen Forever**

The Total Drama plane shook in the night sky. The safety of that thing was the first to mind when you saw it approaching. The plane was traveling away from London, England. It had been a long day, and most of the night too. The whole cast was tired. The day had been filled with stripping old men and running around finding an 'escaped' criminal. Not to mention the boot of the cynical bookworm, Noah and return of everyone's favorite green haired delinquent, Duncan.

Gwen was the one in the confessional at this point. She was talking about the day, about her feelings. It was like she was recording her diary. After Heather read her aloud, I guess it didn't matter if the whole viewing world knew what she was thinking and feeling anymore.

All of a sudden the door swung open and in stepped Duncan. The goth stood to to her feet at the sight of her friend entering. She was so sure she had locked the door.

"I didn't lock the door?" She squealed.

"The locks broke." The delinquent replied. They stared at each other for a moment. Thinking hard about the next move. It stayed as a conversation about Gwen's sun burnt hand. It was weird how only her hand had been burnt.

Duncan grabbed his friends hand roughly, she didn't mind. It hurt, but she didn't mind.

The two young teenagers stared up into each others eyes; the light blue met the dark green. And before you know it, their lips were fused together. Duncan knew it was wrong for the two of them to be doing it, but he couldn't judge. He was always doing wrong. Maybe not this kind of wrong, but wrong all the same.

Gwen felt like her whole body had left Earth at the delinquents heavenly touch. She had always had a secret crush on Duncan. Most people guessed that she did, but she always denied it for he was with Courtney. She didn't think he'd have feelings for her back anyway. But low and behold, he did. Duncan had like Gwen from around the second season. Courtney had become too much for him to handle by that point, he stayed with her for no reason. She was good looking girl, attractive, sexy, but a total nag. She was uptight, bossy, and it was her way or the highway, or in that case, the red carpet of shame.

The goth dare not ask for more off Duncan. For her the kiss was enough. It was filled with enough lust to satisfy both parties for a good while. When they finally broke apart they just stayed staring at each other in total shock of what had just occurred. They had both wanted it, and had both enjoyed it, but it was a shock.

They both knew that what they had just done was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. No one was allowed to find out about it, too bad they were in the confessional where the camera is always rolling.

Why was it wrong? That's a question best unasked. There are so many different reasons, it's a real brain buster.

The two seventeen-year-olds were still in each others arm, just gazing into one and others eyes. They knew they wouldn't be seventeen forever. Life is short and they should live it to the max while they can. Besides, they can get away with it. It is just a one time thing, nothing more was to come of it, right?

They were both young, and both scared. Scared of what Courtney would do if she was to ever find out about their little 'encounter'. It was unthinkable what the former C.I.T. could, and would do to the two them if she was ever to know about what had happened in the confessionals.

Gwen was wise enough not to make a deal of it, but Duncan didn't care. He was happier with Gwen than he was with Courtney. He wanted to be with Gwen, but he didn't want to hurt Courtney anymore than he had been doing over the past two season of the lame reality show.

They were still holding each other with care. Duncan wasn't aware of their surroundings, all that mattered was Gwen's steady heartbeat, which he could feel against her chest. Gwen was concentrating on Duncan's facial expressions. The shock had sunk in and he was smirking down at her. She smiled up at him, and she felt...happy. Duncan had made her feel loved for the first time in...a while. Since Trent had hurt her.

The fact that they were still holding each other with such care was wrong enough. Everything that was going on between them was wrong. Duncan had a girlfriend, a girl that Gwen was somewhat friends with. They shouldn't be doing this sort of thing behind her back, it was wrong.

Why was it wrong? That's a question best unasked. There are so many different reasons, it's a real brain buster.

The two seventeen year olds finally broke apart. They continued to stare into each others eyes, though. They were mesmerized by the event that had just happened. They knew that life was too short to care about the mistakes they made, but was this really a mistake? They did feel right with each other, like they belonged together. They think that it doesn't matter, they are going to get away with it. It is a one time thing, and that's it.

Duncan head out the door, but Gwen calls to him.

"Will you remember me?" She asks the delinquent. It was an odd question to ask since they were going to be on the same plane together. But Duncan knew what she meant. Would he remember what had just happened between them, is what she meant.

"Remember what?" The boy joked, giving the goth one last smirk before walking out. How would he forget? It was a moment that he had deeply enjoyed, more than he should have really. The memory is forever imprinted on his brain, he will never forget what went down between the two teenagers.

Gwen left for first class, luckily no one saw the two exit the confessional almost straight after each other. The goth took a seat in a comforting recliner, away from the rest of her team. Her thought were still on Duncan, he was in economy with his team, but she felt like he was a million miles away. She was thinking about what they had done, was it really wrong? That was a stupid question of course it was. He was basically cheating on his girlfriend just to be with Gwen. The girlfriend that could kill them both.

Why was it wrong? That's a question best unasked. There are so many different reasons, it's a real brain buster.

They were still young, only seventeen. But, they wouldn't always be that age, they had to grow up sometime, and then they would face the facts of what they had really done. It doesn't matter for now, they could get away with it, just for one night. That made okay, right?

Duncan was on the other side of the aircraft. He was sitting in the corner of the room, his back leaning on the dirty wall. He was thinking about Gwen. How they had been through so much together, and now...this. The kiss had been amazing, Duncan knew there was definitely something between the two.

Why was it wrong? That's a question best unasked. There are so many different reasons, it's a real brain buster.

He was seventeen, seventeen is an age at which you find out about who your going to be when you enter the adult world. It was time to start thinking responsibly, act childish while you can before you go into the world of hardcore business. He wouldn't be seventeen forever, he had to grasp every opportunity while he could. And kissing Gwen was a truly worth while opportunity. It doesn't matter for now, they could get away with it, just for one night. That made okay, right?

It doesn't matter for now, they could get away with it, just for one night. That made okay, right?

It doesn't matter for now, they could get away with it, just for one night. That made okay, right?

* * *

A/N: Ha Ha, NO! They got totally busted by Tyler the next day. So, they didn't get away with it after all. =]

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
